<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath Your Clothes by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266397">Underneath Your Clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Besotted Harry, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Flirty Scorpius, Frottage, Junior Auror Scorpius, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scorpius in Lacy Purple Knickers, TasteofSmut 2020, Underwear Kink, charms and spells, sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scorpius wears a pair of very small, very lacy and very revealing pair of purple satin knickers to work, Head Auror Harry Potter is driven to near distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taste of Smut Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath Your Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to tasteofshapes, EvaEleanor, VeelaWings and unicorninthelibrary for all your hard work putting together this lovely fest. </p>
<p>In this fic Scorpius is twenty-two and Harry is forty-eight. </p>
<p>The title comes from Shakira's brilliant song <em>Underneath Your Clothes.</em> </p>
<p>Underneath your clothes,<br/>there's an endless story.<br/>There's the man I chose,<br/>there's my territory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter was a wizard that was used to being in the know. </p>
<p>As Head Auror, it was his responsibility to be aware of all manner of knowledge that others were unaware of. It was part and parcel of the job. </p>
<p>Harry was used to knowing when the next shipment of black-market potion ingredients were due to arrive at the Knockturn Apothecary. Harry was used to knowing who was smuggling Dark artefacts and he was used to knowing when the next illegal dragon fight was scheduled to take place. </p>
<p>Most of the time Harry scarcely even noticed that he knew something that the rest of his office was entirely unaware of. Today though? Harry’s secret knowledge was playing on his mind just a little bit more than he was used to. </p>
<p>It was playing havoc with some other parts of his anatomy as well. </p>
<p>There was only one person in the whole of wizarding England that was privy to Harry’s secret piece of knowledge and that was his junior colleague- and his lover- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. </p>
<p>When Scorpius had pulled on a very small, very lacy and very revealing pair of purple satin knickers that morning, Harry had sat on the bed and he had gazed at the younger wizard, utterly mesmerised by the sight. </p>
<p>The Junior Auror had posed and preened in front of their mirror before giggling at Harry’s rapt face in the reflection. “I rather hoped that you’d like them,” Scorpius had said, giving his bottom a distracting little wriggle. “I’m going to be wearing them beneath my robes all day, Harry. It’ll be our little secret, love. Something to think about while you’re alone in your office.”</p>
<p>At the time, Harry hadn’t had even the slightest clue about how much ‘Pius’s satin knickers were going to get him going but they really had. The sight of his boyfriend’s pert, saucy little bottom had swirled around his brain like a charm and given him no peace whatsoever. </p>
<p>The younger wizard had sat in Harry’s morning briefing looking impossibly demure and modest. </p>
<p>Scorpius had worn his reading glasses and he’d looked up at Harry with a coy smile, asking question after question in a respectful, courteous tone.</p>
<p>All Harry had been able to think about was the small piece of material nestling in the cleft of his lover’s backside. His cock stiffened at the very thought and Harry let out a small, instinctive groan. He discreetly palmed the hard bulge in the front of his trousers and tried to focus on the report in front of him. </p>
<p>Harry failed. </p>
<p>Merlin, but having your knickers-wearing boyfriend in the building was <em>distracting</em>. It was quite enough to try the patience of even the most respectable Saviour. </p>
<p>There was <em>nothing</em> for it. </p>
<p>Not a stroke of work was going to occur in his office while Scorpius still wore those knickers. Harry had the mad idea of Apparating them both home under some pretence but that would rouse too many suspicions among the staff. Their relationship was the cause of much whispered innuendo and smutty dirty jokes around the Ministry corridors already. </p>
<p>Before Harry could talk himself round, he picked up his wand. With a few quiet words the wizard cast a Patronus and sent it straight to Scorpius. </p>
<p>“Can you come straight to my office Auror Malfoy?” Harry asked the younger wizard, using his firmest, most imperturbable voice. “I have somewhat of a <em>growing</em> issue after our earlier conversation. I’m going to need your help in solving it.”</p>
<p>Scorpius’s gazelle Patronus appeared almost immediately. </p>
<p>The magic green creature shimmered before Harry’s eyes and then it spoke. “I’m on my way, Head Auror,” the gazelle answered. “I’ll admit: I had wondered just how long it’d be before we faced that particular <em>bump</em> in the road.”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head at the younger man’s impudent tone. He was besotted with Scorpius and even the sound of his flirtatious voice sent a shiver trickling down his spine. </p>
<p>There’d never, ever been anyone in his life like Scorpius before. ‘Pius’s <em>joie de vivre</em> was addictive and when they were together the twenty-six years between the two of them fell away to nothing.</p>
<p>Harry was forty-eight and occasionally he felt embarrassed about just how much he wanted- how much he <em>needed</em>- Scorpius. The younger man stripped away all his staid, dignified layers. Harry knew that he had very little self-control when it came to his lover. </p>
<p>It was less than a minute before Harry’s door was pushed open and Scorpius shimmied into the room. His grey eyes glinted with lust and mischief and Harry had to battle his urge to pull the wizard straight into his arms. He knew that he mustn’t. Their every move was being recorded. Observation charms had been mandatory in the Ministry of Magic since the end of the War and Harry knew that his own office was no exception. </p>
<p>Still, being Head Auror came with a few privileges. Harry stepped out from behind his desk, keeping up the thin veil of professionalism between the pair of them. </p>
<p>“I’ve got a knotty little matter that I need to discuss with you,” Harry said. “It’s of the utmost importance that what, ah- what <em>occurs</em> in this office remains confidential. Therefore I’m going to arrange it for my for my office to go unseen for a short while.” </p>
<p>Harry flicked his wand, cutting through the surveillance charms in an instant. He felt the tingle of magic ripple over his skin as the Ministry magic started to fail. The pair would only have half an hour, give or take a few minutes, before they the enchantments came back into full force. Hermione and Robards would both be livid when they came to hear of his and Scorpius’s clandestine meeting but Harry figured he deserved a little laxity on rare occasions like this. </p>
<p>Scorpius had driven him to the point of distraction. This was the very first time that he’d ever felt the need to abuse his position to fuck his boyfriend inside the Ministry of Magic. </p>
<p>Harry waited a couple of beats for the last vestiges of magic had disintegrated before he wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s middle and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. His large hands splayed out over the small of his lover’s back and Harry moved the younger wizard in closer to his body. </p>
<p>He didn’t want there to be even an <em>inch</em> of space between the pair of them. Harry let his tongue explore, enjoying how wonderfully familiar the other man’s lips were beneath his own. Scorpius tasted delicious, like teeth cleaning charms and mint. His kisses were effervescent, sparkly and wickedly sweet.  </p>
<p>Harry let his tongue explore, finding all the soft parts of his lover’s mouth and loving the subtle friction between the two of them. The younger man rocked his hips against Harry’s own. Scorpius’s prick was erect and excited and the two men frotted, enjoying the thrill of courting scandal inside Harry’s inner sanctum. </p>
<p>Scorpius’s eyes were dark with desire and his skin was flushed. He wanted this every bit as much as Harry did.  “Not quite sure how <em>this</em> is a matter of critical security,” Scorpius smirked as he broke their embrace. His tone was tremulous and the sound of it made Harry’s heart soar. “Not that I’m complaining, Head Auror. Your wish is my command.”</p>
<p>“Take off your robes,” Harry replied, his voice gruff with desire. “Now.”</p>
<p>Scorpius raised an eyebrow but he did what he was told. He began to unknot the cords at his throat. “Just my <em>outside</em> garments?” he asked teasingly. “My cloak and-”</p>
<p>“You know exactly what I want,” Harry interrupted. “Everything off, ‘Pius. Everything except those bloody knickers, love. Now.” </p>
<p>Scorpius’s head dipped to one side appealingly and Harry realised that his darling wanted him to say just how much he had craved him. “Just the thought of them on your shapely little arse.” Harry explained. “I can’t work and I can scarcely <em>think</em>.” He found the fastening on Scorpius’s trousers. “Everything off,” he said. “Right now.”</p>
<p>“Merlin,” Scorpius breathed. He sat his lithe, skinny body down into the formal leather chair that Harry used for his highest ranking visitors and began to undo the fastenings on his leather boots. “I think that I’m leading you into naughty ways, Harry.” </p>
<p>Scorpius sat back in the seat and pulled off his footwear and socks. His cotton shirt came next, dragged over his blond head with a speedy flourish. This undressing-without-magic was a particular fetish for Scorpius and Harry felt his pulse race as his lover finally stripped down to only his trousers. </p>
<p>‘Pius stood up then and Harry heard himself whimper as the lacy band of satin was finally exposed. The Junior Auror took his time sliding his trousers down over his hips and Harry found that he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight. </p>
<p>Eventually, Harry was unable to wait even one second longer. His wand-calloused fingers closed over Scorpius’s own and he helped the younger man to push the bottom half of his uniform to the floor. Desperate to taste, and to worship, Harry kissed Scorpius deeply once again. With a single blink of wandless magic Harry vanished all of his own clothes from his body. The sudden sensation of skin upon skin was compelling and he felt own his cock jump against the younger wizard. </p>
<p>“We haven’t got all day,” Harry muttered, his eyes raking appreciatively over Scorpius’s slender, lightly muscled physique. Scorpius’s erection tented the soft, silk of the purple knickers and Harry felt a shiver of appreciation as he saw a dark spot of precome spreading across the material. </p>
<p>The Junior Auror looked up at Harry expectantly. “What would you like to do then?” Scorpius asked, guiding Harry’s fingers down to ghost over the glossy underwear. “I’ve been half-hard all day thinking about you Harry. Thinking about this moment… I want to make you feel so good.”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t reply immediately. All he did was pull Scorpius in close and hold him, captive inside his arms. Aged only twenty-two, his beloved was all sharp edges and dewy skin. Every part of him was alabaster white and flawless. </p>
<p>“Oh, I want to fuck you,” Harry said eventually. “I want to fuck you here in my office.” He stroked his hand over the flimsy fabric. “I want to bend you over and fuck you in these seductive, ridiculous little knickers.” Scorpius groaned wantonly at Harry’s words. He ground his constrained cock into Harry’s hand, showing the older man what an entirely wonderful idea he thought it was. Harry took hold of Scorpius’s hip and spun him around. </p>
<p>The younger wizard anchored his hands onto the vast oak desk. Harry hooked a finger inside the lacy silk and pulled the knickers out from the curve of his lover’s arse. </p>
<p>Scorpius whined as Harry caressed a finger lightly over his tight, furled arsehole. </p>
<p>“You’ve no idea how beautiful you look,” Harry said, Accio’ing the lube that he’d secretly slipped into his bag that morning. A wandless spell brought it up to room temperature and Harry slicked up his fingers and began to touch his boyfriend. He gently spread the wetness around and teased him with a fingertip. </p>
<p>“<em>Mmm</em>,” Scorpius murmured, undulating back onto Harry’s touches. “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Harry slid in a finger, enjoying how soft, smooth and tight his lover was. Scorpius’s body was so hot and Harry took a moment to appreciate how in a few short moments, he’d be pushing his cock inside of him. Scorpius’s whole body carried an adorably erotic pink flush and his gorgeous cock was still confined tightly inside the satin. </p>
<p>“Think I can make you come inside these?” Harry mused, snapping the lace of the panties gently. He slid in a second lubed finger and found Scorpius’s prostate, making the younger wizard keen and shiver as he gently milked it. “I think you’re very close already, ‘Pius. It won’t take much.”</p>
<p>Scorpius responded to Harry’s words by bucking his body back onto Harry’s hands. </p>
<p>Harry felt his own cock throb at the sight of him. Scorpius looked perfect, with his white-blond hair mussed up and a sheen of sweat coating his skin. Harry pulled his fingers nearly all the way out and then he pushed back inside with three. He slowly moved his fist in and out a few more times, letting Scorpius acclimatise and stretch. </p>
<p>Then Harry withdrew his fingers. “I’m going to fuck you now,” Harry said. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“<em>More</em> than ready,” Scorpius rasped, his voice full of want. “I’ve felt these knickers against me all day Harry… Every slide of the material against my cock has made me hard for you-”</p>
<p>Harry didn’t waste another moment. He added more lube and got himself slicked up and ready. Then he moved in close behind Scorpius’s body and leant down to steady his cock as he lined it up with his lover’s arse. Harry pushed in, marvelling and thrilling at the first tight slide into Scorpius’s body. </p>
<p>Harry set a fast pace and the younger wizard bucked back on every thrust. The room was soon filled with soft moans, breathy gasps and the sound of skin against skin.</p>
<p>Neither were going to take long. There had been far too much sexual tension between them and too much anticipation. The taboo of forbidden fucking in the office was far more arousing than Harry could ever have dreamt. Anyone could come by- Robards, Hermione- and both wizards knew it. The last thing either of them wanted was an expose in the <em>Prophet</em>. </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>. Harry half-wondered whether his illicit slice through the surveillance charms had already been noticed. The Magi-Security Team might already be on their way. </p>
<p>The thought of being found out added an extra frisson of excitement to proceedings and Harry felt the first coils of heat low in his belly as his climax began to build. Scorpius’s whole body shuddered, he arched his back and then he came hard, ruining his knickers. His arse clenched down hard onto Harry’s cock and that was enough to have the older wizard hurtle over the edge into his orgasm. </p>
<p>Harry felt the heat of his ejaculate spread out, warm and wet, deep inside his lover. He thrust one more time and joyful pleasure washed through him, pure, deep and true. </p>
<p>Harry cried out Scorpius’s name, not caring in the moment who might be around to hear him.</p>
<p>They collapsed together into a sweaty, sticky tangle as parchment and paper were pushed off Harry’s desk. Harry panted for breath as he resurfaced from his pleasure. </p>
<p>“Bloody brilliant, ‘Pius,” Harry muttered as the final aftershocks coursed through him. “That was everything that I needed, love. Thank you.” The older wizard looked down at Scorpius. He still wore his wet, spoilt satin knickers and looked entirely debauched. It was a look that suited the Junior Auror entirely and Harry swore to himself to repeat the experience as soon as they possible could. He laughed. “It’s fair to say that the knickers were a hit,” he observed with a smile. </p>
<p>Scorpius grinned too and slipped them from his body. He wrapped them in bubble of stasis magic and dropped them into the depths of his satchel. The pair of wizards Scorgified themselves quickly, Accio’ed their clothes and charmed the creases from them as soon as they had hastily dressed. </p>
<p>Apart from the flush that remained in Scorpius’s cheeks they looked every inch the professional Aurors that both professed themsleves to be. </p>
<p>“I’d better be getting back to work, love,” Scorpius said after Harry had given him one last delightfully deep kiss. “My reports won’t write themselves and the longer we’re here alone together the more people will gossip.” He laughed and gave Harry a flirty little smirk. “Not that we’d <em>ever</em> do anything worth talking about.”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Harry agreed as he did up the ties at neck of his robes. “We’re models of propriety. Now, Auror Malfoy? I’ve got one final request to make of you. Can you cross out a couple of hours this afternoon? I’ve got a terrible hankering to take you lingerie shopping in Muggle London. That is, if you’re amenable?” Scorpius’s eyes glittered at the idea and Harry felt excited too. Scorpius in knickers was definitely an experience that warranted a revisit as soon as possible…</p>
<p>“You’re the boss, Head Auror,” Scorpius replied smartly. He paused as he was opening the office door and turned to look back back at Harry. “Shall we say two o’clock? If you’re game then I’m in the mood for a whole new wardrobe.”</p>
<p>The blond wizard sauntered away then and Harry gave his retreating form a fond smile. The Head Auror was a man in love. </p>
<p>Harry couldn’t get enough of Scorpius Malfoy.  </p>
<p>~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p>
<hr/>
<p>💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. </p>
<p>If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌</p>
<p>  <a href="https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/">Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>